Green Fire
by 1dninjagolloyd
Summary: It's been a year since the ninja defeated the Overlord, and lately Kai has been treating poor Lloyd like a slave. Soon havoc is unleashed, and a new ninja joins the team. Lloyd tries to fix everything, but what happens when it all goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Anger

Lloyd's POV:

"No Kai, I'm not carrying your stupid sword for you!" I literally screamed at Kai's face.

"Besides, what's even the point of me carrying a bloody sword for you when you can clip it on your back?" Ok. I was really confused. Kai had asked me to carry his sword like a servant for a day, and no, no-one can ask me to do that. I'M A FREE NINJA!

"Just shut the heck up and carry the blade around pipsqueak." Kai retorted calmly. Jesus, how could Kai be so calm when I was so close to burning his ugly face off?!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

We just kept fighting over and over again till Kai cracked. His whole body caught on fire, and his eyes blazed. He swung a punch at my stomach, but I caught his hot hand before it came in contact.

"Yeah that's right, burn your fingers off!" Kai spat.

"Um, excuse me, but if you keep needing reminding I have all the elemental powers?" I said smartly.

That caught Kai. He stared at me for a good few minutes before relaxing his fist and it thumped to his side. He looked at the floor.

All of a sudden, he caught on fire again and punched me in the face. Because I had no time to react, I had a big scorching mark on my face. It burnt like hell. "Do I need to remind you who's boss here? Me." Kai stated venomously, pointing to himself.

Clutching my cheek, I exited the room and slammed the door profusely behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Chapter 2:Nightmares  
Kai's POV:  
I peered into the face of the dragon that was floating before me.

"Now, Kai, I see you have done the first part of your job properly."

"But I didn't enjoy doing it!" I protested angrily. All of a sudden, a scorching pain ran through my body.

"Now, next part of the job. You need to somehow get the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master seriously injured."

"No!" Once again, a pain ran through my whole body, and the dragon roared loudly, startling me.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!"

I stirred a little and I found myself looking up at Jay, who was shaking me awake. "You were screaming in your sleep, must've been scary!"

"Yeah." As I walked out of the room, I tried to give Lloyd an "I'm sorry" look but he just buried himself in the bed sheets.

Jay's POV:  
We sat down at the table for breakfast and Zane appeared with yummy blueberry pancakes drizzled in maple syrup. As he put my plate down, I grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth. Boy, were these good!

When I swallowed the last piece of pancake, Lloyd walked in, still in his pyjamas (which had green and gold stripes on it) with a big burn on his right cheek.

"Lloyd! What happened?" Nya said tenderly, examining the burn. "Burned it on a candle." He mumbled, looking away from us. "Put some ice on it." Zane froze some water and handed the cup along with a tea towel to Lloyd. He took it and winced as the cold bit at his cheek.

Instead of sitting next to Kai, he sat down at the empty space next to me. He started trying to cut his pancakes with one hand while he was holding the covered icy cup in one hand. He fiddled with the knife and fork while we all stared at him. Eventually he started using the cutlery like chopsticks but he sadly failed miserably. I just stared at him with a puzzled expression while the others were doing basically the same thing.

"Yes! Woo!" Lloyd had managed to cut a piece of pancake. Dropping the knife, he drove the fork through the piece and shoved it into his mouth, closing his eyes. We all laughed at his childish antics. On the outside, he was really a 17 year old, but on the inside, he was still 10. "Seriously guys! It wasn't-" he cut himself off as he made eye contact with Kai. He looked away and put the cup down, starting to eat with two hands.

"So, Kai, you were screaming particularly loud this morning. What did you dream about?" Zane asked. Kai looked at him before mumbling a barely audible, "Dream about people attacking me."

That would've been scary, but not scary enough for Kai to scream like a madman and thrash around. What's happening?

I need to find out.

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I'm Steph! Thank you for the first reviews, I really appreciate it! Keep on typing! And to the guest who said Kai should be an OOC, your statement was proven wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Scrolls, scrolls, scrolls

Chapter 3: Scrolls, scrolls, scrolls

Lloyd's POV:  
After eating, I got up and went back into our bedroom to get changed. I slipped my suit on and was about to run through the door when I accidentally knocked a big red bookshelf and an aged scroll came tumbling to the ground with a thump.

Curiously, I reached down and picked the scroll up. I just couldn't help myself. Hesitating, I unravelled the scroll and found chicken scratch (XD!) and a picture on the inside. Although I couldn't read the scroll, I could see the picture (um, duh).

In the picture was Jay, Zane, Cole, Me and Kai crowding around a big black dragon that looked a bit like the Overlord, but it was a bit hard to tell with the non-detailed picture. Wait. There was also a little orange ninja as well.

OH MY GOD. THERE'S GONNA BE AN ORANGE NINJA!

But I couldn't really understand the full story the stupid scroll was trying to tell me. I need to decipher the chicken scratch. TO ZANE!

Zane's POV:  
I was spying on my mechanical falcon friend when Lloyd came bouncing onto deck, holding a flapping scroll above his head.

"Zane! Can you please decipher the chicken scratch (XD!) for me?"

"Of course." Jay has used the uncommon term of 'chicken scratch' once before while describing the ancient language of our ancestors.

Taking the scroll in hand, I started to read.

"Where something shines as bright as day, the sorrow of the children play, an orange one will rise above, the master of the darkened sun, but beware, my friend, not everything will be alright, the orange one will not see the light."

"Alright, thank you Zane!" Lloyd abruptly snatched the scroll from my grasp and went below deck. How peculiar.

Lloyd's POV:  
Where something shines as bright as day, the sorrow of the children play... Where could that be? Sighing, I sat down on my bed. Sorrows...

Aha! Sorrows is like souls isn't it? Happy happy happy happy dance!

No. It isn't. Wah. I guess... Oh my god! I know! IT'S AT MY OLD SCHOOL! Yeah, after the double ninja incident the school was renamed (yet again) 'Darkley's School For Bright Children'. Both girls and boys are allowed to go there now.

But I still don't know what sorrows really are. Better ask Zane later.

I decided to swing into action. I stuffed a change of casual clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, my phone and charger and the scroll in a small backpack. I pulled on a hoody and jeans and chucked in a pair of pyjamas for good measure. I zipped it up, and stood back.

My backpack was laid out, bursting, on the dark green covers of my single bed (you know how the other 4 ninja have bunk beds?). My laptop! I can't survive without my laptop! I opened up the full backpack and added the iMac and a charger to the collection of items in there. I squeezed it together and zipped up the bag. Swinging the bag over my shoulders, I snuck to the front door and exited the Bounty, pulling my hoody over my face.

Hey! Rate and review peeps! I know it's early in the story, but I need some inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

Kai's POV:  
I woke with a start. I had had that weird dream with the dragon again, and he'd hurt me because I hadn't done my duty.

Looking at the clock, it read 2:30 in the afternoon. I was tired so I decided to take a noon nap. Rubbing my head, I got up and went into the main room. Everyone was in a massive frenzy, looking in every cupboard and crack.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I asked, and everyone skidded to a stop.

"Lloyd's missing," Nya explained. I hung my head. He probably left because of me. I don't care how many times the stupid dragon hurts me, I'll never ever hurt Lloyd again! I know it sounds childish, but I'm not letting myself be taken by an evil that lies inside my brain!

Lloyd's POV:  
I shifted my backpack as I wondered the streets, looking at a map I'd got at the visitor's centre.

I'd walked a whole kilometer, I was feeling tired and I still had another 40 to go before I reached school. If I took the Ultra Dragon or my Golden Dragon it would blow my cover, and I'd stupidly forgotten to bring bus tokens. So I was stuck, wondering the streets.

1 hour later...  
Yes! Only 35 kms left!

2 hours later...  
30...

3 hours later...  
20!

1 day later...  
Yes! I'd made it! I looked up at the school, the top above the clouds. I took off my hoody, swung it around my waist and walked into reception.

"Hello?" I called, ringing the bell several times.

A girl that looked about 15 which auburn hair and rich chocolate brown eyes came in. She growled, "What do you want?"

I was a bit surprised of her tone of voice, I mean with a cute little girl like her a expected it to be...

HANG ON.

The orange one will not see the light. That might mean... That DOES mean... This girl's the orange ninja.

I sort of had a spaz attack right then and there, showing my true age and hopping around like a bunny.

All that time the girl just stared at me with a disgusted look on her face while chewing gum.

Well, I looked like a moron, but you don't need to stare at someone with total hatred!

"Um hi, I'm Lloyd, and I need you to become the Orange Ninja." I mentally face palmed. Seriously, did I just say that?

"Um, no." The girl stated directly while blowing and popping a bubble. This girl has some attitude problems man!

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." I took out my backup just-in-case-I-need-to-kidnap-someone sack out and pounced over the counter. The girl just side-stepped and I landed on the chair, RIGHT IN THE BALLS.

"Ow..." My eye twitched in pain. Ow, I burned, it burned! Then I remembered the girl, and I pulled the sack over her head.

"Hey, let me out!" She screamed in protest. "I'm sorry, no can do my sweet lady!" I replied innocently.

Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I walked out, whistling, while the girl screamed and jerked.

I took the forest way home because, you know, it would be a bit random to see the Green Ninja with a wriggling sack slung over his back sauntering around Ninjago City. Or is that just me...?

Haiiii! Please read my new Ninjago fanfic, Share the Night. Pwetty pwease? *pulls Lloyd in front* for Lloyd?


	5. Chapter 5: The Orange Ninja

Chapter 5: The Orange Ninja

Nya's POV:  
We were sitting around, staring at each other anxiously.

We'd looked in every nook and cranny, searching around town, but the cheeky blonde-haired ninja was nowhere to be found.

So what else was there to do? We'd already carefully made posters and pinned them up around town about Lloyd, but the only calls we'd had were about how sorry people were for us.

Every time the phone buzzed, we all would stir and stare at the moving device on the table while Jay answered it. But every time we would end up sitting back down at the wooden table.

Outside, the weather was dreary. It was bucketing outside, and we were confined to the lower decks of the bounty. This day reminded me of a day in my childhood.

*FLASHBACK*  
Crying, I ran to my daddy. Clutching his trouser leg, I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked affectionally, stroking my ebony hair.

"I can't find Mr Strawberry!" I cried, burying my head into my dad's tummy.

"Oh, you must have left him at the zoo!" Dad stated, and he looked outside. It was pouring, little raindrops dripping down the window like the roof was crying silently, the salty tears, sliding down the brick walls and eventually plopping onto the ground.

We rang the zoo's lost and found department, but nobody had turned him in. My heart sank and a frown was plastered onto my face.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kai sprinted to the newly installed door and opened it. There stood a soaking Lloyd, his hair sticking to the edge of his cheeks, his jeans and hoodie pulling him down from all the water they were dragging along.

We all stared from the table as Lloyd walked in and took off him runners, making a disgusting squish sound as they hit the floor and bounced.

"Hi guys." Lloyd said weakly. He pulled open a big, writhing sack and turned it upside down, and a girl came tumbling head-first onto the floor.

Making a motion with his hands, Lloyd announced, "THE ORANGE NINJA!" Sensei took a moment to take this in and then whacked Lloyd roughly on the head with his bamboo stick.

Lloyd rubbed his head. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"You weren't supposed to find out about this until FRIDAY!" The old man grinned and pulled Lloyd into a hug.

"Um, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" The girl from the floor asked gruffly, getting up from her previous fetus position on the floor.

"Iwenttomyoldschoolandkidnapp edthisgirlbecauseshe'sthenextorangeninjaandzaneyo uknowwhati'mtalkingaboutdontyou?" Lloyd blurted in one breath.

All our gazes adjusted to turn to poor Zane, who was hopelessly staring at us back, no idea or clue of what what the hell was going around outside of his body.

"I simply read an aged scroll in which Lloyd wanted me to read yesterday." He answered blankly, showing no emotion.

"Well you guess what? Next time someone asks you to read a scroll for them Zane, especially Lloyd, come to us beforehand? Bitch, swerve!" I had no idea why I added in that little phrase at the end. I guess I like how it sounds.

Sensei pulled out an elemental sword from under his hat (secret hiding place!) and gave it to the gruff girl. It instantly reacted, the blade sliding out to reveal a blade about the shade of dark matter.

"Welcome... What's your name?" Sensei asked the girl kindly, who just stared daggers back in return. "Jamie." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, welcome, Jamie, the Orange Ninja of Darkness!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Darkness Unleashed

Chapter 6: The Darkness

Unleashed

Jamie's POV:

Seriously, what's up with these people?

Kai's POV:

At breakfast the next morning, I started to feel sick. Puking all over the floor, I stood up and ran to the bathroom.

I stood over the toilet bowl, wretch inch my guts out. Then a ginormous ache in my stomach came over me, and, out of my open mouth, came an enormous black dragon, that couldn't fit in the room. I stared, mouth open, as the walls were crushed and I fell unconscious.

Lloyd's POV:

I was happily eating some Ninja Loops when a great crashing sound came from the bathroom end of the house.

Everyone reacted quickly and sprinted to where the noise came from.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There, in front of me, was a ginormous black dragon. It was similar to the Overlord's morph form, except the head was a bit more sleek and it wasn't as big.

Instantly, we all froze, hoping the dragon didn't sense us. Too late. It roared, and fire came out of its mouth. We all shouted, "NINJAGOOO!" And spun into Spinjitzu.

Just as we were about to attack, the dragon breathed fire at Jay. "JAY!" I shouted, and I leapt in front of him, putting up a force field (remember?), the fire bouncing off it.

The dragon gave a roar and then it was gone. The dragon was on the loose.

Jamie's POV:

After the crash, there was a big roar and all the ninja came scurrying back to the table, sloppily eating their cereal.

After they finished, they all spun into their suits and ran out the door.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I tried to call out, but by then the ninja were long gone.

"Well, young grasshopper, this is our time for training." Sensei Wu calmly stated, grabbing a teapot. "Follow me.

Well, I followed him. Seriously, what's up with the 'well's today?!

I was lead up on deck, where there was a tub of dark matter on the ground.

"Now, you must learn to control your element. Focus on the darkness and harness it." Staring at the bowl of black stuff, I focussed and grunted, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" I shouted at Sensei, and he seemed taken back.

Just then, the dark matter exploded all over me. I'd done it! "Great job, Jamie," he said with a small, sly smile.

"Thanks," I replied, I just couldn't help but feel proud of myself. Darkness... Wow! I could control it with my emotions... Interesting.

Spinning, Sensei Wu passed over me and left me wearing a sort of dark rusty orange suit with silver highlights. It looked a bit like Lloyd's design at the top but at the bottom it had a Sakura tree intertwining between my legs. It was really beautiful.

Cole's POV: (Bout time!)

We all rushed outside, our heads looking side to side as we looked frantically around for the dragon. But nothing that suggested that a creature of darkness had visited there.

"Lloyd, can you take us up?" I asked him, taking control. "Here, boy!" He called, and the Ultra Dragon flew down in front of us, looking ready to mount.

Scrambling on, the dragon started flapping its huge wings and we rose higher and higher into the air. There was no sign of a dark shape moving between the streets, nor was there any disturbance.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Jay said mysteriously in a deep voice, and Zane whacked him on the head (go Zane go!) .

"Err, we should head back now." Kai said, and we heading off, back to the bounty.

I know, really really really really really lame chapter! I had major writers block and it took me 4 days from beginning to end to write this...


	7. Chapter 7:Explanations

Chapter 7: Explanations

Dark Dragon's POV:

I am the Dark Dragon. Ruler of Darkness. I only respond to those of sheer black. Those who were born on a starless night, and donned with a cape and a crown. In other words, I only respond to my masters. The six princes of night. The supreme rulers of the Underworld, with extraordinary powers designed to kill.

You might be wondering how I got into Kai's body. His mind. Well, you see, I was bred to possess. Possess puny beings to help them rise and someday realize that all that time that they wasted saving the galaxy, they should've been the ones destroying it.

Possessing is quite simple. When you're a Possessor, it's very easy to control another's mind. You enter the host through their thoughts. They think a negative thought and they don't even realize they are open and vulnerable to us, that we can enter and slowly change them.

Then you enter their nightmares and slowly start to torture and eat away at their soul until the outer golden layer is nothing but ash, and the layer of black below the gold layer is exposed.

Then we thicken that layer. Make it that nothing can stand in their way, that they can control nightmares and darkness.

Make it that the soul is dead. That only a face of evil is imprinted into their heart, their organs, their brain- that they can destroy.

But Kai's outer soul is too thick, his willpower is too strong. So now I have to kill his soul physically.

I need to kill _him._

Kai's POV:

When we got back to the Bounty, I felt everyone's eyes fixed on me. I gulped. Nya was looking at me like a rabbit with rabies that wanted to kill, and even Misako was staring into my soul. OK, I have to admit, um, that Dr. Julian sorta looked rabid too…

"Kai, you have to tell us what's going on." Zane said calmly, barely blinking.

"G-guys," I stuttered, staring at the floor. "For the past month I've been possessed by a dragon that wanted me to kill Lloyd."

**Hey! This was a really short chapter explaining stuff because a lot of you were confused and all…**


	8. Chapter 8: My Ears!

Chapter 8: My Ears!  
Kai's POV:  
Everyone stared at me. Still. Then Nya broke the silence, screaming her head off. She sorta sounded like she was evil again...

"KAI WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL US WE COULD OF HELPED YOU OH GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO LLOYD I HATE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MY BROTHER AAGH I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Zane then jumped in, "yeah, I agree with Nya." Well, that's a simple way to put it. Agreeing with Nya. IN WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO.

"Yeah peeps, this is heavy and all, BUT KAI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU BURNED THE CRAP OUTTA MY FACE AND TRIED TO KILL ME OH MY GOD KAI I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Lloyd screamed.

"Guys, let me take care of this," Jay calmed, "I HATE YOU KAI I FEEL LIKE THROWING A FREAKING PILLOW AT YOUR HEAD AND YOU DYING FROM SUFFOCATION BECAUSE YOU INHALED TOO MANY PINK FLUFFY FEATHERS!"

Cole just stared at me and shook his head. "I can't believe you. Kai, I'm your leader! I could've fixed it!" And with that, he got up from his seat and went out of the room.

I ran after him and clutched his shoulder, but she slapped me hand off and continued thumping down the hallway.

"Cole! I can-"

"No, you can't." He interrupted me.

Years brimmed my eyes. My best friend, the leader, hated me?

Cole turned around for a moment and hesitated. "Listen Kai, you should've let that thing possess you. I don't think I can trust you anymore."

I was genuinely shocked by his words. "But..."

Cole broke me off by slapping my cheek. "Kai. GOTCHA! But seriously Kai, you should've told me."

"Well, I would've if the Dragon didn't hurt me every single night soo..."

"He hurt you? That guy so has it in for him..." He clenched his fists and looked like he was about to explode.

I hugged him. I hugged Cole.

Cole's POV:  
The hug was totally unexpected. I was about to blow up and the next thing I knew Kai's warm fingers were around me, giving me comfort.

I stared into space until I closed my eyes and hugged him back, embracing him in a tender cuddle.

I think I forgive him.

I mean, anyone would if they received a big bear hug that felt good. We broke apart, and I whispered,"Thanks Kai, I forgive you for not telling us about a giant freako poo brain dragon that possessed you and hut you every time you went to sleep and had a dream, which is basically every night."

He laughed and looked into his eyes. I could see the forgiveness in his eyes, that he really forgave me for all my wrongdoings over the past few days.

"Next time you get possessed, no matter what, tell us? Please?" I begged.

"Yeah, ok." Kai chuckled.

Everything was ok.

We went back into the room. And Nya whispered, "1,2,3!" And they all chanted, "We forgive you Kai!" Wow, they were a bit late.

Kai's eyes shone, and we all pulled in for a group hug.

Haiii! Review! I can't believe I'm up to chapter 8 already! Love you readers!


	9. Chapter 9: Hold Me Close

Chapter 9: Hold Me Close  
Dark Dragon's POV:  
I looked down as I flew above the desert. Casting my shadow on the ground, I flew up and down, enjoying the feel of the freedom of the wind rustling my scales as I streaked through the air.

A mother and her child were licking icecreams before they saw me, soaring high in the air.

The little boy's cherry icecream fell onto the ground and spread, while the mother managed to keep a secure grip on the cone.

The little boy buried his chest into the older woman and hugged her tightly. "Hold me close," the mother said, wrapping her arms around him in return and embracing him.

I looked away and kept looking straight forward into the blazing purple sunset. I need to keep my priorities straight.

I need to take over Ninjago.

Jay's POV:  
"Hey guys, come here!" Nya called from the bridge, and we all scampered away to the front of the ship.

When we got there, Nya was standing at the controls, twiddling and looking beautiful- like always.

"So Nya, what's up?" Kai asked casually, his hands on his hips and his right eyebrow up. Nya took one look and him and sighed. Yeah, she's irresistible.

"Well, to answer your question Kai, I decided to do a sonar sweep. But, since you guys are the ninja, I needed to call you boys."

"Hey, I'm not a boy!" Jamie exclaimed. "And girl then." Nya added, grinning. She messed with a few buttons and a middle green hologram appeared in front of us.

"You do know that criminals usually hide underground, so that's exactly what we're going to do a sonar sweep of first. 20 feet underground."

There was a noise and the hologram disappeared and different stats and pictures appeared on the big main screen, numbers increasing and decreasing as the computer determined the number of villians.

No Dark Dragon.

"Computer, do a sonar sweep on the surface. The computer did the exactly same thing again.

No Dark Dragon.

"Where the hell could he be?" Lloyd said, banging his head several times on the wooden table. Wow, that boy has problems.

"Wait!" All our heads snapped to the direction of Cole. I guessed he was a little creeped out by our 'we're gonna kill you' sudden stare, because he took a few seconds to answer.

"What about 20 feet above surface? Dragons fly, right?"

Nya ran another sonar sweep.

One Dark Dragon.

Haiii. This was really hard to write. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!

[]{}#%^*+=_\|~£€¥•.,?!'REVIEW123557890" :/-.,?!'


	10. Chapter 10: He's gonna kill us all

Chapter 10: "He's gonna kill us all." *Your cue to laugh*

Lloyd's POV:

We all just stared at each other. Everyone was countering back and forth, back and forth, looking for an emotion to be plastered onto someone's face or some sign of 'agh he's gonna kill us all' but we all drew the same information out of everyone's face. Shock.

I guess I couldn't stand the silence, because I whispered, "He's gonna kill us all." Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, holding their stomachs and clapping each other on the backs.

Except for Zane.

He just stood there, stiff, as he spectated the clown circus before him, no idea of why they were having an uncontrollable fit, gasping for air.

"We should simply go and confront the problem. I have no idea why this situation would appose to be amusing and humorous to you humans. It isn't something that it verified into my database." Poor Zane.

"We should just try to pinpoint the exact location." Nya said, trying to attract the attention to her, not the puzzled Nindroid.

The screen kept on zooming in and out on different locations. Soon my eyes were twitching all over the place. "Guys, this is really bad! Because the Dragon is a shadow, it is never in a precise location in space and time. It's body mass is spread out to 5 years ago. See? It constantly flickers to the Dark Island, which is the birthplace of the shadow." Nya exclaimed switching the screen off. Everyone sighed, rubbing their eyes and blinking, glad to have been rid of the moving picture.

"That means that we won't be able to pinpoint the location! I wish when Sensei said Lloyd had all the elements, I wish he meant space and time as well!" Kai huffed, kicking a stray Coke can in pure frustration. It clattered to a stop when it hit the purple cupboard at the other end of the room.

But maybe I can. Control all the elements, I mean. I just need to focus, control. Where there's a will, there's a way.

I fluttered my eyelids closed, and I looked hard for something inside my heart. Something welled up in me, and I released it.

A cold sensation tickled my skin, and the light, warm wind that had previously been flowing in and out of my hair, weaving in between my blonde locks was gone. I fluttered my eyes open, and the bounty was silent. Everything was coated in a white sheet of colour, like the world was whispering a secret to the colours of the wind.

The only things that didn't have a whispering tint was the other ninja, Nya, Jamie and Sensei. They were looking around in amazement.

Everything was frozen, as though the sheet was strong and held back everything. "Lloyd? What did you do?" Jay asked. They certainly weren't frozen. The other's chests were pumping up and down.

I ignored Jay and looked over my shoulder, looking for a computer that had the display of where the Dark Dragon was in that time.

At last I saw one, a little monitor sitting on the side next to Cole's tinted bowl of cold two-minute noodles. I leaned over to it, and everyone else seemed to notice my awkward little shift because they followed my gaze to the screen.

There was one dot on the screen only, and that dot was in a bad place.

A VERY bad place.

**oooooo! Cliffhanger! Vote on the poll on meh profile! Review! Please**


	11. Chapter 11: Frozen in Time

**Chapter 11: Frozen in Time**

Kai's POV:

Wow. Did Lloyd really just do that? I looked around, thoughts swimming their way through my head, through my brain.

How? Why? _Where?_ Nobody could answer my delinquent questions though. Everyone else were still pondering what had just happened so suddenly, pupils darting around, silently scanning the cool, breezeless world coated in pale white that was so uniquely strange. A stray piece of paper with a childish scrawling on it had been frozen in mid-air just a few metres away from me. A small pot plant that's leaf had fallen off in the light breeze just beforehand was hardly touching the ground, the skeleton-like stem just in contact with a hard surface.

I stirred to the sound of Lloyd's suit rustling softly. Everyone's face that had appeared to be in lockdown now showed emotion (except for Zane) as they followed Lloyd's leaning gaze to a small, alone monitor on the side of the room.

There was a little dark blue dot with a ring around it in the exactly wrong place. No. It isn't. It isn't where I think it is.

The dark blue dot was right next to us. I nervously shuffled around, dreading for what I would see just behind me. I was genuinely scared. I stared right into the Dark Dragon's open mouth, its wings outstretched, ready to lunge. There was a big gaping hole in the side of the bridge, a pile of splintered, red wood lying on the ground. Flecks of dust were frozen in mid-air.

I noticed feebly that no-one had said a single word yet. Not even Jay, who usually had spit flying out of his mouth, had his lips dryly pursed into a thin, straight line, his eyes frightened as he stared into the gaze of the frozen dragon. Taking action, Cole screamed like a girl and we divided, the Dragon in the middle of us, two straight lines.

"I'm weirded out," Cole stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, why don't you ask Lloyd?" Zane frowned, pointing to the Green Ninja, who had his hands behind his back. ZANE has SASS!

"Well, I'll undo it if you want-"Cole cut Lloyd off, but he was too late. "NO!" Lloyd clamped his eyes shut, and a small golden glow filled the room. The wind suddenly returned, the edge of my bangs whipping about. The first thing I saw was the dragon. It was almost in slow-mo, its jaw hitting the bare floor, wood caving in, its wings smashing down to the ground. Sharp pieces of auburn wood flew everywhere, as everyone took cover, under the granite benches, behind small flowerpots that in such a panic to take cover from the incoming debris spraying everywhere around the room that had been stupidly mistaken for big, protective chairs.

Me myself, well I was paralysed, feet stuck to the ground, a shocked and gobsmacked expression on my face. That was, until Cole grabbed my arm roughly and tried in a desperate attempt to drag me, to pick me up and probably haul me if he had to, to a big granite bench to take cover. But I didn't move, I didn't cooperate, so Cole's attempt was quickly rendered absolutely useless. "Come on Kai!" Cole groaned through clenched teeth. The dragon was writhing about as it slowly slipped through the big hole that lead straight to the plunge through the sky to eternal death.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. The _very very very __**very**_ hard way." I turned my head to Cole in pure confusion, opening my mouth to say something, when Cole kicked me in the… umm… how could I explain this…_unmentionables._ I doubled over in pain, clutching _it._ Or _them, _depends on how dirty your mind is. "Ow, Cole, I'm in it now." I squeaked out, in a weird, high, breathy voice.

Everyone started laughing, completely ignoring the ginormous, black dragon slipping through the hole. Wow, this was sooo humiliating. "Hey, this is **not **funny!" Surprisingly, my voice was even higher pitched and humiliating than it was before. How was that even possible?! Everyone returned back to their senses as the end of the Dark Dragon's tail flipped down the hole and there was a horrible, grinding noise before we saw it fall down below. Everyone cheered and high fived each other, a general spirit of triumph and joy lingering in the air. But that didn't last long. "Guys…" We all leaned over to see that the Dragon was materialising into pure shadow, sandy like grains getting blown away by the wind as we powered along.

As the last of his sleek body materialised, a big jet of dark purple, almost black shadow sliced through the air, and plopped into the water with a big splash. All we could do was watch helplessly as we flew away from the crash site. All of a sudden the ship lurched and we all got pushed back to the benches. A smoking engine detached from the ship and was sent falling down.

The ship's trail through the sky steepened until we were pinned to the glass of the bridge. We were losing altitude at over 200mph. The splashing water of the vast, dangerous yet beautiful sea grew closer to us.

And there was nothing we could do. Nothing at all. At least I thought.

hr /

**hai! I'm sorry if I put weird numbers up there. I just can't work out how to create a horizontal line! If you know can you please tell me? **

**Anyway, I just went to Video Ezy and I found FREAKING NINJAGO VOLUME 4 AS A NEW RELEASE ASDFGHJKL I am so pumped I mean yeah... OMG they're going to die! REVIEW THOUGHTS AND IDEAS!**


	12. Chapter 12: Past or Future

Chapter 12: Past or Future

Jamie's POV:

As soon as the ship jolted I knew something was wrong. The ship began to tilt forwards, and pretty soon we were plummeting down to the ground, with no hope swelling up in our hearts of survival. My eyes brimmed with fresh, salty tears as I realised what it really meant- death. Death, a shadow that goes around killing people, grinning as it brings down its bloody scythe to someone's heart. Death, the man in the mysterious black cloak. Grim Reaper.

The Yin and Yang, Light and Darkness. Darkness was Death. Light was Heaven. Unfortunately Death comes before Heaven, as so does Darkness and Light. But the true meaning of the Yin and Yang was hope. Hope you can live long enough to make it to death, then heaven. Hope. And there was none of it in my beating heart at that moment in time.

I looked in my memory, going through my life. Sorting out the files, those thin sheets of film that is so easily penetrable, in an instant they can be ripped apart and gone.

I'd had a short life. I was born on the 15th of April. I was given my name, Jasmine Terra Langley, from my mum, October Bekk. My dad's name was Ethan Harley. I had a brother named Patrick and a sister called Corra. My mum told me that I had another older brother, who I would like. But he was kidnapped way before I was born, so I never got to meet him. I can't remember his name… Kade? No, May? That's a girl's name! Anyway, it started with a K. I'm pretty sure. Ok, maybe not even a teeny weensy bit positive.

My parents sent me off to Darkley's 2 months ago. I was previously going to Yaller's, but it closed down and Darkley's had just started enrolling girls into their municipality, so I was sent there. My brother and sister are both older than me, so they're both working out in the Vietnam War, Patrick working as a soldier and Corra a War Nurse.

My dad died just before I was sent off, which had a big effect on my mum, and of course, myself personally. I became a bitter person, while my mum became very solitude and closed off from the outside world. Then my brother got shot a week after my dad died. His body still hadn't been found.

A tear subconsciously slipped down my freckled cheek and down my nose and mouth, before getting pushed against the glass due to the demanding G-Force that was being pushed down on all of us. I felt scared, I felt sad. A range of emotions, a palette called Past or Future. You look forward to your past and don't like your future. The other way around, and though it doesn't make sense, you still feel it. You feel like it does make sense. That it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I slowly closed my eyes, my eyelids fluttering together for what I thought was the last time. But something swelled up inside of me, giving me power. Giving me the Past or Future. It didn't make sense, a swelled up feeling giving you a choice. Giving you an emotional choice. But I just went with its whispering voice in my head.

_Jasmine, you can do this. I'm here to give you what you can't give yourself. I'm here to give you the past or future. I'm here giving you full power._

When I opened my eyes up again, they were shining a dark purple, the colour of shadows. If you looked into them, you could see the universe, it was infinite, it went on and on until eternity. Small stars swan through them. My elemental blade opened up on my hip, and it shined silver. I rose backwards, and then up through the air. A glow engulfed the ship, a pale moon colour. I grew stronger and stronger until I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed down on the ground as the Bounty and everyone inside it disappeared.

Zane's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I realised there had been no impact. And how were we all in one piece, no scratches on our bodies? I jumped down from the glass dome, jumped over the control panels and landed gracefully onto the floor.

Everyone else unclenched their bracing fists and slid down the glass dome, coming down to join me in my position, except they didn't land so gracefully. Limbs were sprawled out everywhere as Sensei leaped with as much expertise as I had right next to me. Kai looked around. Except for the two holes that relayed the Dark Dragon's previous visit to the Bounty and lots of dust and debris, everything was fine and intact. Even the door that led out onto the deck were still closed, it was like we weren't ever plummeting down to the ground, about to die.

"I-I think I just unlocked my true potential," Jamie whispered hoarsely in disbelief, shaking her head as she looked down at the floor. "Congratulations," Sensei said as realistically as he could after almost dying. I looked out the window. It was mysteriously dark. Hadn't it been light just seconds before. I pointed it out to Sensei and he nodded his head.

"Jamie's true potential is to create a portal through time and space; therefore she has transported us to the Underworld."

"But Sensei, how to we get out?" I asked in confusion. Nothing made sense to me. "You must get a Shadow Key. Shadow Keys are from each different realm. They are dragons-not the Overlord, mind you -that must be destroyed. One of their teeth is the Shadow Key to each realm- Underworld, Shadow Realm, Spirit Realm, Time Realm and Space Realm. You only need one of the shadow Keys to get out of a single realm- if you somehow manage to possess all five, you can open the portal to the Soul Realm. That is where Garmadon went after we defeated his shadow form. But Garmadon only covered a slight sliver and the whole area of the realm- he covered the safe part. But the other part is dangerous. Not even the Overlord can go there." By this point in the story, everyone was listening intently, finding themselves in a comfortable position.

"The last dragon is the Dark Dragon- the only way you can defeat it is in its own environment. In our world, it is a living shadow- you can't touch it, but it can touch you." He ended his story by looking out the window wearily. "I'm afraid we face no fate other than to defeat the dragon of this realm and claim the Shadow Key. This dragon is called the Demon Dragon. It has the ability to possess people- therefore it is a possessor, very much similar to the Dark Dragon we all know about. But this one can control what you do. It completely takes over your body."

"But Sensei, how can we stop it taking over our bodies?" Kai asked, deep in thought.

A tear rolled down Sensei's cheek as he started talking again.

"You can't. You just have to make sure it doesn't touch you." Jay gave him a look. "Yeah, that would be nasty." He started laughing hard. I interrupted his fit. "This is no laughing matter, Jay." He stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"Once they grab hold of you, you are helpless. You try to scream out, but nobody can hear you. You can't let out your pain."

**Ooh Nasty! Ok guys I have a question- **

**Who's your favourite ninja and why? If you respond, I'll be having a little talk show at the start of my next chapter about the answers… O_O**


	13. AN sorry guys

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. The chapter is completely written, but on the computer and whenever I try and update it crashes. :( I'll try and update as soon as I can!


End file.
